heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-08-18. AR birthday chat - August 24th..., by Cool
Cool, 8/18/2008 3:39 AM :Hey yall. Since August 24th is the site's 6th birthday (wow), and since it falls on a Sunday, why not have a chat in the chatroom for it? Surely its been far too long since a group of more than two friggin people have chatted in the chat room at one time. Where has the time gone - lets catch up with one another? As for the start time - let's say anywhere between 3-4pmEST. As far as I know I'll be home that day anyway. Stephen ---- genaminna, 8/22/2008 3:12 AM :I'll try to be there. I hope I'm free. ---- Cool, 8/23/2008 7:35 PM :I'm going away for the weekend - last minute plans - and won't be coming back until Sunday evening/night. If anyone gets to the chat early or on time and there is in fact a convo going on, please save the text for me. I'm going up to a farm to drink beer and derby field beater cars. Thanks, Stephen ---- genaminna, 8/24/2008 8:11 PM :Hey, Steve, I don't know what's up with your links, but it gives me an error page for the chat. But for everyone else, the chat is located here: http://unluckystunt.com/chat/ ---- genaminna, 8/24/2008 8:59 PM :Btw, I kept getting this error message...D: 15:54 Unable to connect : java.net.ConnectException : Connection refused: connect 15:54 Connecting... 15:54 Unable to connect : java.lang.NullPointerException I went into another Java-based chat room, just to test it, and it worked. Is there something wrong with this particular one?... ---- unluckystunt, 8/24/2008 10:38 PM :Works for me. Maybe your Java needs to be updated? I dunno. When I'm on a Mac though it squishes the chat widow so you can only see one line. No one was there but I guess for next time I'll use an IRC client. Kim ---- Cool, 8/27/2008 1:52 AM :The java works fine for me. As for the chat - I guess it was a bust, as I was expecting many people still there by the time I got back at 8pm. Did anyone actually chat with anyone else? So I guess the only way I can get more than two people in the chatroom at once is to get Craig or some other person that worked on the show in on the chat. I guess everyone has pretty much moved on then, as no one was to take the time to chat with other fans. I really do think this is true, as its 2008, everyone is older, and people are in different parts of their lives now and don't have time to focus on a cartoon show. That said, perhaps I'll give it another month, after the DVD hysteria sets in, and perhaps everyone can chat about HA! and their new DVD sets. ;) That is, if they want to. Stephen ---- Cool, 8/31/2008 12:03 AM :So, is there any demand for that chatroom anymore? I think everyone is too busy. Or perhaps there is just nothing left to talk about since people have been chatting about the show for over ten years. ---- CarlinJ83, 9/20/2008 11:04 PM :you all didnt have the chat with craig bartlett yet have you, if you did i;m sorry about not bein there and that hopefully it was nice chat. ---- genaminna, 9/21/2008 5:59 PM :No, it hasn't happened yet, Carlin.